fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party DX
Mario Party DX (also known as Mario Party Deluxe) is a fan game created by DaPeashooter45 for the Wii U and is the first installment of the Mario Party DX series. It follows the gameplay elements from Mario Party 9. Story The story begins with a night in the Mushroom Kingdom, where five shining objects in the sky fall to the land. One falls near Mario, who discusses it with Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad and Rosalina the next day. Kamek interrupts when he drops an invitation down to the gang. Bowser sent it, and it says that he is inviting them to his castle for a big feast, as apology for his evil deeds. Donkey Kong, Funky Kong and Diddy Kong get an invitation as well. The crew sets off for the castle, but they find that, as one may suspect, it was a trick. Bowser and Bowser Jr. trap Mario and friends in a cage, at which point Bowser uses a magic wand called the Minimizer to shrink them all down to the size of chess pieces, but he fails. Rosalina, however, uses her magic wand to shrink Bowser to the size of chess pieces, raises the cage, and escapes with her other five friends. And when the six members return, a Pianta begs the heroes for help, as a nasty Piranha Plant has infested his garden. The plant was defeated when its own Bomb Seeds were fed to itself by the heroes. Pianta rewards them with a Sky Crystal, which landed in his garden. Shortly after, Toadette came to the heroes for help, asking them to defeat a Sledge Bro. that was abusing her instruments. The Sledge Bro. was defeated in a drum-off, at which point Toadette found a Sky Crystal and gave it to the gang. Having two now, they set off for the jungle, where they find their monkey friend Funky Kong. He shows the heroes that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were turned to stone by Dry Bones. The friends faced off against Dry Bones on his arena, where magic hexes were used to destroy him. The two Kongs were restored, and quickly remembered the free food promised at Bowser's Castle. The three rush off, but not before Funky hands over a Sky Crystal. At this point, Bowser's Castle is in the sight of the gang. However, they find a Koopa Troopa asking for help, as Kamek has trapped his grandfather, Koopa Krag, in one of his many library books. The heroes fight Kamek after surviving a long hallway, at which point Koopa Krag is saved, and gives them a Sky Crystal. After Kamek's defeat, they finally find Bowser's Castle. The one who collected the most Mini Stars in this board broke out and got ready to fight Bowser. Bowser threatened to shrink them once again (probably to the size of a ant), but just then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrived. DK, frantic for the free food, runs around, bumping into Bowser (due to the fact he didn't see him) and causing him to drop the Minimizer. DK trips on the Minimizer, breaking it, making the Minimizer lose its power. Bowser reveals one more surprise: the Mega Morph Belt. The device transforms Bowser into Blockhead Bowser, and the heroes fight him by punching the weak spot, a golden Bowser Block. Upon the Koopa King's defeat, Bowser and his son were tied up, and Mario took the final Sky Crystal from him. They formed to make a crystal Wii U, which was made exclusively for the fun challenge, Mario's Super Twisters. Bowser admits that he wanted the Sky Crystals just so that he could play the game. After hearing this, Mario decides to untie the two, and they all play Triangle Twisters together, thus ending the story. As for Funky Kong, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, they eat the entire feast by themselves, and are quite satisfied. Gameplay A new form of gameplay was introduced in this game, retiring the old format seen in the prior eight titles: players move all at once through the board in a vehicle (a car in Pianta's Garden , a musical note-shaped car in Toadette's Music Room, a barrel train in Donkey Kong's Stone Statue, a magic carpet in Kamek's Library, and a legged machine in Bowser's Super Enchanted Inferno!). Instead of rolling a dice with a 1-20 on it like in the previous games, players can only roll a dice block with a 1-6 on it; however, there are other dice blocks that can be collected, which includes a dice block that allows a 1-10 roll. Instead of trying to collect coins to buy stars, players receive Mini Stars if they pass by them. While doing so, players must also try to avoid Mini Ztars, which deduct their current amount of Mini Stars. New minigame types are introduced in the Mario Party series, one example being 2 vs. 1 minigames against Bowser Jr. In this game, the minigames don't appear after every player has moved, but only when a player ends up on any of the spaces that triggers a minigame. Also, when receiving dice blocks, a minigame might pop up after as well. Unlike previous Mario Party games, where often only the winner(s) of a minigame receives a reward, all minigames are ranked from first to last place and generally all players receive Mini Stars, players that earn a higher position earn more Mini Stars. During a party, there are two board events that are required to occur before advancing: Captain Events and Boss Battles. The former occurs whenever a player lands on a Captain Event Space. The event differs for each board, but they all allow the players to earn more Mini Stars, though the player that lands on the space always has some form of control over the event. As for Boss Battles, there are two Boss Battle Spaces on every board, one near a fortress and one at the end. During the Boss Battle minigames, players must work together to defeat a boss while attempting to increase their own individual scores. Modes The game has 5 modes in all. They are: Party Mode Solo Mode Minigame Mode Museum Extras Party Mode Once again returning from previous Mario Party games, Party Mode involves the players going around the board like with the previous games, but changed due to the new gameplay mechanics of Mario Party 9. The amount of party points that the players will earn is determined by how many Mini Stars they have at the end of the game. However, if handicaps are used, the handicap amount will not count towards the party point total; for example, if a player has a 50 Mini Star handicap, and finishes with 100 Mini Stars, they will only earn 50 party points. Solo Mode The game's story mode, Solo Mode involves the players traveling across all six boards to defeat Bowser and save the Mini Stars. Completing Solo Mode will award the player 500 party points, and the Mini Star grand total will also be added onto the player's party point amount; for example, finishing Solo Mode with a grand total of 500 Mini Stars will award the player 1000 party points. Minigame Mode Toadsworth is the host of Minigame Mode. Free Play: In the Free Play mode, the players can play unlocked minigames freely. Each minigame rewards players "1" party point when played. Step It Up: In this mode, players must win minigames to climb stairs. The player who reaches on the top first wins. Garden Battle: The players must get puzzle pieces to fill their gardens winning minigames. The player who completes it first wins. Choice Challenge: All the players choose three minigames from a group of five that they would like to play. These minigames are played and the player who get more points wins. High Rollers: In this mode, the players must win minigames to roll a Dice Block to pass through a panel floor. The player who gets 500 points first wins. Time Attack: The player must try to win 10 minigames as fast as he or she can. Boss Rush: The players must defeat a series of bosses to win, similar to Boss Bash in Mario Party DS. Note: With the exception of Free Play mode, all game modes will award the players "10" party points when finished. Museum Players can purchase constellations at the Museum, and then view them in the sky. The Museum is where the players can spend Party Points on various things such as Mini Star constellations, game sounds, vehicles, extra game modes, or watch the credits. Once they return a constellation into the sky, the players can go back and see it in the sky. Extras In Extras, the player can play through various extra minigames such as an extended version of Goomba Bowling, Castle Clearout, or Shell Soccer. There is also a mode called Perspective Mode, in which the player plays through ten minigames with a changed camera angle. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Rosalina Bosses *Piranha Plant - Pianta's Garden *Sledge Bro. - Toadette's Music Room *Dry Bones - Donkey Kong's Stone Statue *Kamek - Kamek's Library *Bowser - Bowser's Super Enchanted Inferno! Other Characters *Toadsworth *Dolphins *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. Stages *Pianta's Garden - The first stage of the game. It is a garden themed course that features Wiggler's home. The garden features an abundance of different flowers. Some of these flowers can affect the player's progress in many ways such as warping the player back to the start, getting a certain amount of Mini Stars (due to the removal of coins) depending on a flower players pick, and losing 5 Mini Stars by getting eaten by a green flower. There is a Piranha Plant at the top of the course that spits fire at players who land near it. *Toadette's Music Room - A music-themed board, and its host is Toadette. It is different to other boards as Musical Notes are scattered across the board, and the player can get Mini Stars from it. *Donkey Kong's Stone Statue - The stage resembles DK's Treetop Temple from Mario Party 8. Also, there are two ? Spaces on each log that DK is holding up. They make a barrel come crashing down onto the log, and any player who is currently on the log loses 10 Mini Stars. There is also a bee hive in which the player can collect many Mini Stars from the bees. *Kamek's Library - A library themed stage which belongs to Kamek. The board is based in his laboratory and is abundant with magic books and teleporters in it. The board has two disconnected levels, and the only way to get from one to another is to use the warp books on the right and left and side of the lower level and the left side of the upper level. *Bowser's Super Enchanted Inferno! - This is the last stage. This is an amusement park, and is the second one he's made in the Mario Party series, the other one being Bowser Land Mario Party 2. The board looks like it's in a huge red dome, and is surrounded by a sea of lava. Here, Spiked Goombas are in charge of the Orb Shops and the Koopa Kids are in charge of the attractions. Players that landed on the Green Space next to the pedestals over the lava had to play the "Happy Hopscotch Grounds" game, where a player has to jump over three sets of two pedestals. For each set, one of the pedestals sink in the lava if stepped on, making players lose 10 Mini Stars. If the player makes it across safely, they win Mini Stars. On the left island, landing on the Green Space next to the roller coaster let players ride on it and collect Mini Stars as it goes down to the lower part of the island. The Green Space on the bottom of that island makes Klepto appear, taking the player to another location. The Green Space in front of the Mecha Bowser flamethrower causes it to fry everyone that is currently near for 10 Mini Stars. The ? Spaces on the left and right sides of the top island makes a player fight Koopa Kid in a sumo match. Pushing him off the platform awards the player 20 Mini Stars, but they lose 10 if Koopa Kid shoves them off first. Every island has aan Event Space next to a cannon, where if landed on, Koopa Kid appears and throws the player in. They are then blasted to another island on the board. During Bowser Time, Bowser sinks whichever island. Players that are currently on the island when it sinks lose half of their Mini Stars. The island remains sunk until the next Bowser Time, 5 turns later. Items Instead of more traditional items, Mario Party DX's items consist entirely of Dice Blocks, allowing the user to roll a specific number from a specific range of values. *Slow Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a slower dice block with the values one through six. *0-1 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with only the values zero and one on it. *1-2-3 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values one through three on it. *4-5-6 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values four through six on it. *2-4-6 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values two, four and six. *1-3-5 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values one, three, or five. *1-10 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values one through ten on it. *10-20 Dice Block - Allows the player to roll a dice block with the values ten through twenty on it. *Warp Dice Block: When the player uses it, then they will teleport to a random space before rolling the normal one. *Snag Dice Block: When used, the player will steal a Dice Block from a rival. *Double Dice Block: When used, the player will roll two Dice Blocks and move up to 12 spaces. *Triple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll three Dice Blocks and move up to 18 spaces. *Quadruple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll four Dice Blocks and move up to 24 spaces. *Quintuple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll five Dice Blocks and move up to 30 spaces. *Decuple Dice Block: When used, the player will roll ten Dice Blocks and move up to 60 spaces. *Grab Dice Block: When a player uses it, it takes away all their items, but gives them a 4-5-6 Dice Block, 1-3-5 Dice Block and Slow Dice Block. *Super Grab Dice Block: When a player uses it, it takes away all their items, but gives them a Triple Dice Block, Decuple Dice Block and 10-20 Dice Block. Spaces When a player lands on a space, something is going to happen. *Green Space - This space does nothing. *Dice Space - The Captain who lands here will receive a special Dice Block. Also has a chance to trigger a free-for-all minigame, or have Mini Stars. *Event Space - Triggers an event depending on the board and sometimes the player's placement. *Dash Space - The Captain that lands here will roll the Dice Block again. *Back Space - The Captain that lands here will roll the Dice Block again. The vehicle will move backwards depending on the number obtained. *Shuffle Space - The orders of Captains change *Spin Space - This space allows the captain to spin a wheel that is to their advantage. *Lucky Space - The Captain that lands here will enter a special route to gain Mini Stars, or enter a Toad House. *Unlucky Space - The Captain that lands here will lose Mini Stars by entering a "special" route. *Bowser Space - Triggers a Bowser Event. *Mini Star Space - Gives the Captain 1, 2, 3, or 5 Mini Stars. *Mini Ztar Space - Gives the Captain 1, 2, 3, or 5 Mini Ztars. *Free-for-All Space - Triggers a free-for-all minigame. *Battle Space - A free-for-all minigame will commence in which all players must participate. Mini Stars are distributed differently from regular minigames. *1-vs-Rival Space - Triggers a 1-vs-Rival minigame with 3 or 4 players. The Captain is the solo player. *Bowser Jr. Space - Triggers a Bowser Jr. minigame where the Captain and a randomly-chosen ally must defeat him. *Captain Event Space - Triggers a specific Captain Event for the board. *Magma Space - Raises the lava level by 2, 3, or 4 on the Bowser's Super Enchanted Inferno! board. *DK Space - Causes DK to start a DK event.